rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Porashon
Porashon, officially the Republic of Porashon (Porasonid: Porasonido Ranjonaran), is a landlocked tropical nation located at the continent of Palkyras on the main hemisphere of Jerde, south of the equator. It is south of Vozolaz and New Irajon, east of Nevkreno, west of Turodaron and the Ajoltar enclaves, and north of Sevestrana. Its capital is the metropolis of Imasela, named after the myriad species of flowers blooming on its countless trees grown along its streets. National symbols Porashon's national flag is a rectangular banner of purple, pink, and gold (or yellow). The purple half represents love of righteousness, the pink half for love of beauty, and the golden line for order and tradition. The jacaranda tree in the middle symbolises endurance, and the bowl with fire represents the nation's survival over thousands of years. The flag closely resembles that of the Ontemazei Empire, as its founders originally wanted to reform the Empire from its war-torn and barbaric state. Three things are regarded as Porashon's national emblems: the cherry blossom, the jacaranda flower, and the brown-eared bulbul bird. * The cherry blossom symbolises the people of the republic, as many pink-haired people of the Porasonid majority think that their pink hair makes them look like cherry trees in bloom from a distance. For the similar interpretation, the cherry tree also represents the body or individual being. * The jacaranda flower was a symbol used during Porashon's war for independence from the Ontemazei Empire, so it became a symbol of freedom and sovereignty. It also resembles a trumpet, so it also represents war and defence against Porashon's enemies. * The bulbul bird was often seen flying around cherry trees, so it became associated with the soul. It became one of Porashon's two national animals (the other being the gem-roc, or syroli, a mythological bird with gem-like feathers that nests in the mountains of the far south). The national anthem of Porashon is "Jacarandas and Cherries". History Porashon was founded nearly a after the Ontemazei bombardment of the planet, when several dissidents rebelled against local governors as the latter were waging brutal wars against each other. Many of them were survivors from earlier insurrections, and some were outlaws and runaways from Ontemazei and human communities who sought an end to the region's constant state of war. In one expedition, they captured a Scavenger from Narzonjontar. Due to his ability to translate a trove of ancient documents and his apparent Gauvajut ancestry, they made him as their first President. In spite of his initial poor knowledge of battle tactics, he led the Porasonids to establish their own domain, strengthened by waves of refugees who expanded their forces' ranks and territory. Politics Porashon is a unitary constitutional republic: it is governed by a President, served by a Cabinet of sixteen ministers and the Vice President. The President and his/her officials belong to the Executive branch; the Council of the Regions forms its Legislative branch; and the Halls of Scales serves as its Judicial branch. Military The Porasonid National Force functions as the country's military forces, and it is armed with advanced technology derived from machinery that date back to the distant times of the Green Years. Among such technology include blue-shot plasma rifles and cannons (which consist most, if not all, of their firepower), mechas (that it is one of several nations that still use them to this day), and flying tanks. Like most countries on Jerde, conscription is mandatory for citizens who reach 18 years of age. Demographics Ethnic Porasonids Most of Porashon's people belong to the Porasonid ethnicity, which is a race of colourful plant-based humanoids. Physically, Porasonids are similar to human beings, but they differ in the colour of their eyes, hair, and their skin, varying from the usual pink raiment and blue eyes to purple, green, blue, and so on. Porasonid physiology also differs from humans in that: * fire does greater damage to their bodies * sunlight makes them more active and helps them heal quickly * their sweat "smells like fruit and flowers sold in a wet market" * seven Jerdiskar days in total darkness causes them to go insane Other people The rest of Porashon's people consist of humans mostly of Darroskei (White, specifically Slavonian) ancestry, and also the tan Gauvajuts who enjoy social privileges for their "sacredness". Other minorities include reddish aboriginals in some regions, Vozonids, and expatriates who are concentrated mostly in major and border cities. As Porashon is also open to "outcast" populations, it also has its own communities of Greyfolk (pale and silver-haired hominids) and mutants (people with genetically-altered superpowers); the latter proudly serve as auxiliaries in Porashon's military forces. Culture Porasonid culture was heavily based on Sarmelonid Vozonid art. Porasonid architecture usually comes in two forms: the ancient form with its colourful, curved roofs and bright walls; and the modernised form with its sleek, pale surfaces of metal or synthetic stones. As Porasonids were descended from Ontemazei, they especially love gardens, plants, and flowers. Religion While the Porasonid religion is a derivation from the Sarmelonid Vozonid state cult, it also syncretises Ontemazei, Gauvajut, and Darroskei practices and beliefs. Popular deities in that religion include: * Mithura and Goruso, two Ontemazei war gods worshipped as the benevolent patrons of the Porasonid people. * Svarog, the Darroskei god of the Sun, the forge, order, and creation (as the Sun provides energy for plants and Porasonid bodies). He is only invoked in the grandest celebrations or during the direst catastrophies, so not to interfere with the Darroskei who are spiritually closer to him. ** As an alternative, some Sandharmin Porasonids worship his Prisapuran counterpart, Surya, as their patron. His birthday on Ratha Saptami is observed with offerings of seven different flowers, drum performances, and chariot races. * Pjosaroz, the national god of the Sarmelonid Empire, their role model. Observing the universe with his four heads, he protects it from greater threats that lurk beyond the Void. * Ravana, titan-king of the legendary flying island of Lanka in Prisapuran myth. He is invoked during the Thandizo Vozonid invasion to mock their enemies' portrayal of them as monsters, since Ravana was considered as a cultured king that ruled over his own army of monsters. * Kalandil, the Vozonid god of time. As he is considered to be similar to Ravana's master, Shiva Mahakala, he has gained a cult of his own among the Porasonids. Porasonids who worship him avoid time-travel (which is considered as a great offensive against him), but allow themselves to use time machinery to "jump" across a distance. * Kubera, dwarf-king of the yakshas in Prisapuran religion. As Porasonids identified themselves with yakshas and rakshasas to mock their enemies, they appropriated and worshipped the yakshas' king, Kubera, as the spiritual guardian of their republic. He is also worshipped as the god of wealth and the nation's divine mandate as the successor of the Sarmelonid Empire and its wealth, and jewels were sometimes given to his priests as offerings to him. Aside from the Porasonid variant, other religions in Porashon include other Vozonid sects, the Gauvajut religion (which enjoys government privileges), Rodnovery, and indigenous beliefs, mostly practiced by their respective ethnicities. Porashon also has a minority of Sandharmins (also known as "Hindus"), mostly descendants of converts who embraced the religion during the Thandizo invasion. Most Porasonid Hindus pray to Shiva (who is known as Bhattaraka Guru), Parvati, and Ganesha, and also Kubera, alongside Ravana and Surya. They are distinguished by their usage of Sanskrit and the colour orange, and their refusal to eat beef and garlic. Trivia Influences Porashon's influences include: Craftworld Eldar; Tau technology (or Eldar with Tau machinery); Equestria Girls' colourful humanoids; dryads; "Hej Slaveni"; Wakanda's advancement and relations with other countries; yakshas and rakshasas; and fantasy elves. See also * Starpiercer's Realm * Parmankjapoi and Ruotan, fictional countries created as placeholder foreigners in satirical or humourous Porasonid works. * Irajon, another nation that claims to be the Sarmelonids' successor, leading to a friendly rivalry between the two Sarmelonid nations. Category:Countries Category:Republics Category:Non-Human majority Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse nations Category:Ontemazei